Death Has A New Chapter
by FoxWolf1314
Summary: Wendy and Julie escape an evil spirit in a hospital then find Clear, Kimberly, Thomas, And Alex at Ride-Aid. After talking with them they go with them to find Nick and Lori to help them. When Nick and Lori agree they find Sam and Molly in a mental hospital and jail. Now they must dodge all attacks death comes there way and still defeat this evil spirit. (There will be fluff!)
1. Life Is Just A Road

**Plz Read: This might be a little short but I had really nothing else in mind for the 1st chapter I'll most likely do the 2nd chapter a lot longer but might not even do the 2nd chapter if this doesn't get much attention (IKR XD) but anyway please enjoy this...Final Destination (1,2,3,and 4) fanfiction :P**

 **Mature Content For Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Sexuality, And Strong Language (Just Mostly After Chapter 2 Though)**

 **Idk what genre this is so its kinda like a Horror/Romance/Fantasy/Fanfiction/Humor**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except the spirit animals) or any of Final Destination's**

 **IF YOU STEAL THIS FANFICTION I SWEAR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND HAUNT YOUR DREAMS UNTIL YOU GO INSANE!**

Chapter 1: Life Is Just A Road Until You Stop To Meet Death

Wendy's eyes fluttered open to the sound of machines in the hospital. When here eyes were fully open she looked around to see Julie sitting in a chair right next to her bed. "Julie?" she asked as she saw her sister. "Wendy, your awake!" Julie turned around and saw her sister wide awake in the hospital bed."What happened?" Wendy asked as she lifted her head from the soft fluffy white pillow. "When we were on the subway it must of have some loose functions and it crashed."

"What?"

"Yeah you, me and Kevin are the only survivors"

"Wait where's Kevin?" Wendy asked as she heard Kevin's name.

"He's in room 209 in a coma..." Julie replied shyly.

"A coma?!" Wendy screamed while trying to get out of her bed.

Julie got up from her chair and ran towards Wendy pushing her down so she wouldn't get up "You need to rest your still badly injured from the crash." Julie said calmly trying to keep her cool and be a good sister. "I have to get to Kevin and see if he's okay." Wendy whimpered. "He's in a coma he's not even gonna know you were even there!" Julie yelled at her sister. Wendy whined and looked at her sister with pouty eyes trying to let Julie get off of her so she can get to Kevin's room and see if he's okay. "No."

All of a sudden there was a loud band out of Wendy's hospital room. Julie lets go of Wendy and ran towards the door and went into the hallway and gasped. "Julie what's wrong," Wendy asked as Julie was out in the hallway of the hospital. "W-We have to get out of here." Julie stuttered. "Why?" Wendy looked confused at her sister's tone when she spoke those words. "Just come on!" Julie yelled and took her sister's hand and ran towards the door.

"Not so fast!" a deep voice said behind them that made a cold shiver down Wendy's spine. The sister's looked behind them to see a black shadow. Wendy screamed and jumped into her sister's arms. Julie just stared at the shadow as it moved quickly towards them. "I'm not finished yet but soon I'll get you and all your friends to join the rest." the shadow snapped at the sisters. Julie dropped Wendy from her arms and ran. "YOU ASS!" Wendy screamed at her sister while she was running towards the door. The shadow whipped past Wendy and headed straight toward Kevin's room.

"KEVIN!" Wendy screamed trying to get up but couldn't. She looked at her leg and found bandages around it. "Fuck." Wendy whimpered as she crawled the outside door so the shadow wouldn't get her. As Wendy headed out the door she saw Julie pull up in her car. Julie got out of the car and picked Wendy up and laid her down in the passenger seat. "Relax your gonna be fine were going home" Julie whispered in Wendy's ear and kissed her forehead as she slowly closed her eyes.


	2. Evil Awakens

Idk what genre this is so its kinda like a Horror/Romance/Fantasy/Fanfiction/Humor

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters (except the spirit animals) or any of Final Destination

IF YOU STEAL THIS FANFICTION I SWEAR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND HAUNT YOUR DREAMS UNTIL YOU GO INSANE.

"Hold still Wendy," Julie grunted. "I can't, it hurts!" Wendy wailed as tears came out of her eyes. "It will hurt worse if you keep on moving!" Julie shouted. Wendy paused and stared at her sister with an icy cold glare. "Just because I'm hurt doesn't mean you can talk shit to me, I'm still your big sister!" Wendy snapped. Julie rolled her eyes and focused her attention back to wrap Wendy's wrist in bandages.

After a while, Julie finally finished wrapping bandages around Wendy's wrist. Wendy tried to bare the pain, but without the anesthetic, the pain was horrible. "Julie, I don't know how long I'll last," Wendy cried. "Just try to keep the tears down." Julie cooed, "Once we're home, you'll get all of the medicine you need. For now, we have to go get that medicine," Wendy nods, panting from the hurt. Her wrist was worse than her leg, even though that was hurt less. "Julie, hurry UP!" Wendy demanded. Julie raised her eyebrows in a concerned manner and picks up the speed. She arrives at a Rite-aid and rushes inside. "I'll be back, try not to move," Julie ushered.

Julie ran into the medical store looking for some pain revelers for Wendy's wrist and leg. She searched in every store aisle. "Come on, come on where are they?" Julie started mumbling to herself. "You looking for something?" A voice said behind her. Julie looked behind her to see a tall woman (5'7) with short brown hair. "I'm looking for some pain revelers for my sister." "They are down aisle 5." "Thank you!"Julie responded in a cheery voice. Julie ran down aisle 5 and looked through all the treatments. "Here it is." She yelled to herself as she held a bottle of pain revelers she looked around to see a crowd of people looking at her with a confused look. Julie grinned a nervous smiled and ran toward the checkout aisle.

She ran to go check the medicine out but was stopped by the same woman that helped her find the medicine for Wendy. "I'm sorry I never introduced myself, I'm Kimberly, Kimberly Corman." The woman smiled. "Julie. Well, I better go check these out so my sister doesn't have to feel the pain in her leg and wrist anymore." Julie responded. Kimberly grabbed Julie's hand and pulled her towards the storage center in the store. "Devil's flight right?" Kimberly questioned. Julie looked at her astonished. "I-I don't know what you're talking about." Julie stampered. "You were one of the students that got on Devil's Flight, but you got off before it crashed." Before Julie could respond she saw blue eyes from the corner of the storage room. She started to shake and back away. "Wh-who are you people?" Instead of a response Kimberly snatched Julie and pulled her towards the blue-eyed woman. "It comes back, It always does." The girl mumbled. Julie started trembling. "Get from me, you creeps!" Julie screamed. Julie ran for the exit but Kimberly clutched her by the collar bone. "We need you and Wendy." Julie stared at Kimberly and the blonde girl. "How do you know my sister's name?" "That doesn't matter right now. But we need you two and the others." Kimberly yelled at Julie.

Julie looked confused when Kimberly said others. "What do you mean by others?" Julie questioned Kimberly. "Other people who have been what we've been through, Death." Kimberly responded. "But, I thought-" Before Julie could finish Kimberly already knew what she was going to say. "There are more people trust me we need everyone that we can get to defeat this evil spirit." "Was that shadow purple mist thing that we saw in the hospital, is that the evil spirit you guys are talking about?" Julie questioned the two women. "All of your questions will be answered soon, but right now we need to find the survivors of that speedway incident that as on the news." Julie was about to answer about what she should do but was interrupted by a blood-curdling scream.

"Let go of me!" Wendy shrieked. Two men were manhandling Wendy out of Julie's car. "Help!" Wendy howled. "Put her down." Kimberly said. Wendy saw Julie and two women with her. The two men dropped Wendy back into Julie's car and walked towards the women next to Julie. "Julie, what's going on?" Julie didn't respond but just stared at Wendy. The blonde woman walked towards Wendy and looked in her chocolate brown eyes. "Your sister agreed to join us to find Nick and Lori from the speedway accent so we can defeat the evil spirit you two saw in the hospital."


	3. The Car Ride

Wendy was quietly sitting in the back seat with her sister Julie and Alex and Thomas. "So what is this evil spirit you guys keep talking about?" Wendy asked the two women in the front seat. "We don't really know who or what it is all we need to know is it is not supposed to be on this earth or universe, it must be stopped." Clear replied in a soft tone. "So those others you mentioned back their at Rite-Aid who are they?" Julie questioned. "Well we need to go get Nick and Lori but I don't know the other name's but I do know that one of them is in a mental hospital for something while the other is in prison for manslaughter and cannibalism." Everyone froze when they heard manslaughter and cannibalism. "Do you really think we should take the out of prison after what they did?" Alex inquired. "Well if they have been what we've been through then we need them the more people we have the better. Plus they have been through death before."Kimberly interpreted. Alex didn't want to argue so he nodded and stared out the window. For a moment there was just silence but it was broken when Thomas asked Clear a question. "Are we getting Nick and Lori first or whoever is in the mental hospital and the other in prison." Clear didn't respond but just kept driving. "I think we're picking up Nick and Lori first." Julie whispered in Thomas's ear. Before Thomas could respond the car made a loud screeching noise as it stopped. The four in the back look around to see they stopped on a corner of a neighborhood. "Where are we?" Wendy asked. "As far as I know Nick and Lori live in one of these houses." Clear replied. Kimberly opened her car door and started to walk down the street. "You guys coming?" Clear asked the four as she walked out of the car. They all nodded and started to get out of the car. The six started walking down the street and stopped by the first house. Clear walked towards the door and knocked. A women opened the door and saw the six. "And what are you six doing here, I don't remember inviting anybody." The women asked the six. "We're looking for some people do you happen to know Nick and Lori." Wendy asked before anybody could reply. Clear shot a glance at Wendy and turned back to the women at the door. "Oh, the freaks they're down in that blue house on the corner of the street." Clear nodded and ran toward the house on the corner. "Clear wait for us!" Kimberly yelled. Kimberly got off the porch and ran after Clear. "Thank you." Julie nodded to the woman. The woman didn't say anything but just rolled her eyes and slammed the door. "Rude much." Thomas mumbled. "Come on guys!" Julie shouted at others as she was sprinting towards Clear and Kimberly. "Were coming." Wendy uttered. When the six got to the house on the corner they stared at it. "So are we going in or what?"


	4. Meeting Nick And Lori

**Idk what genre this is so its kinda like a Horror/Romance/Fantasy/Fanfiction/Humor/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or any of Final Destination**

 **IF YOU STEAL THIS FANFICTION I SWEAR I WILL TRACK YOU DOWN AND HAUNT YOUR DREAMS UNTIL YOU GO INSANE.  
**

 **You finally get to meet Nick and Lori**

 **Warning: There may or may not be shipping**

 **For once i tried to make this so much longer than the other chapters and I succeed! WHOOP WHOOP!**

"So what you're saying is we escaped our own death when we left that speedway?" Lori questioned. "Yep pretty much." Thomas interpreted. "Wait, so now death is after us one by one?" Nick asked. Clear nodded in a response to Nick's question. "Wow… that's pretty fucked up."  
"I know right?" Julie laughed. "Enough, this is no time for fun and games!" Clear said angrily. "Fuck you." Wendy murmured under her breath. "I'm serious we need to stick by each other's side, keep watch on each other." "Okey dokey leader." Thomas said. "Hey, Clear is serious about this, our lives are in danger!" Kimberly spat. Wendy and Julie were shocked by Kimberly's anger. "Whoa there, I know we need to stay safe but don't be piece of shit to everyone."  
"Alright stop arguing!" Alex yelled. Everyone turned their heads to Alex. "We need to come up with a plan to stay safe but still find the spirit." "Alex is right, we need a plan." Thomas said. "Oh and I suppose you guys have something in mind?" Lori asked. "Actually after this, we're going to pick up some others." Clear spoke. "Who?" Lori asked. "A mental person and a cannibal! Isn't that exciting." Wendy said sarcastically before Clear could answer. Lori and Nick looked at each other with concern. "Do we have to go?" They both asked. "She'll make you no matter what." Julie grinned. Everyone in the room started to burst out laughing. Clear groaned in the laughter that filled the room. "Lighten up Clear, you've been so serious all the time, have some humor." Kimberly giggled. Clear rolled her eyes at Kimberly's comment on her attitude. "Well, maybe I wouldn't be so serious if a bunch of shit hasn't happened in my life." Clear grumbled. Everyone stopped when Clear said that, knowing exactly what she meant. She cleared her throat. "Are you coming with us or not?" Clear query. Nick and Lori looked at each other then back at Clear. "Sure."

~TIME SKIP~

Kimberly opened the door of an abandoned building, but the inside was full of modern home decorations and the walls were painted a beautiful bright azure. "What is this place?" Lori asked. "Me and Clear used this abandoned hospital as a shelter to hide from death. Don't worry it's not haunted." Kimberly giggled as she saw Wendy's terrified reaction to an abandoned hospital. "We've all had a long day I say we get some sleep." Clear uttered. "Where do we all sleep?" Lori questioned. Clear thought for a minute then decided who would sleep with who and where. "Thomas and Alex will sleep in the room by the living room, me and Kimberly will sleep in our room, Lori and Nick will sleep in the room next to the upstairs bathroom, while Julie and Wendy will sleep in the basement." They all nodded in agreement and went to the rooms they were assigned to.

~Thomas And Alex's Room~

Alex and Thomas walked into their dark maroon colored room with two neatly made beds. "I could get used to this." Alex winked. Thomas rolled his eyes and jumped onto his new bed. "Goodnight Alex." Thomas smiled. "Goodnight."

~Clear And Kimberly's Room~

"You know Alex is right, maybe we shouldn't take Molly out of jail. Plus why didn't we tell their names?" Kimberly asked Clear while she was changing into her pajamas. "We need to take her out of jail she's the only one who can talk to the spirit and find the way to the crystal orb. And we didn't tell them their names because right now they don't need to know right now." Clear stated. "Can I sleep with you tonight?" Kimberly sighed. "Of course I would love you too." Clear said cheerfully. After Kimberly was done changing she popped onto Clear's bed and started to cuddle with her. "What are you doing?" Clear quietly asked. "Cuddling." Kimberly replied. Clear groaned in Kimberly's response but went to sleep anyway.

~Nick And Lori's Room~

"What do you think will happen tomorrow?" Lori asked her boyfriend. "I don't know but we should get some rest." Nick responded.

~Wendy And Julie's Room~

Wendy and Julie went downstairs to the basement to get some rest for tomorrow. When they got to the basement they saw one couch, a TV, a bathroom, and two blankets and two pillows. "I feel like Clear and Kimberly were prepared for company." Wendy complained. Julie snickered a little and went to the bathroom to take a shower and change. Wendy went to the couch to see if she can get any sleep before Julie got out of the shower. After a while, Wendy needed to go to the bathroom so she got up from the couch and went to the bathroom. When Wendy opened the door she saw Julie only in her underwear and bra. Julie looked back to see Wendy and screamed. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" Julie shrieked as she threw a towel over herself. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." Wendy kept saying as she slammed the door shut. She felt her face start to blush after she slammed the door. After Wendy slammed the bathroom door the two of them heard Clear yelling upstairs. "GO TO FUCKING SLEEP!" Wendy gulped and layed down on the couch and went to sleep.


	5. Putting Him Out Of His Misery

The chapter title isn't what you might think there are no deaths in this one ;)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters they all belong to the creators of Final Destination please no suing... suing is bad

There might be a lot of spelling mistakes I'm not very good at English... sorry about that

(PS: I wanted to say that I sometimes get mixed up with jail in prison but I would like to say that Molly is, in fact, a highly secured prison, not jail)

Key:

This Means Day Dream

 **This Means A/N**

 ** _This Means Dream_**

 _This Means Thought_

This Means Normal Text

 ** _Wendy woke up to get a midnight snack to see if that would help her go back to her sleep. She walked up the stairs quietly making sure she wouldn't wake anyone up. When she got upstairs she looked in the fridge to see if there was anything to eat. "I swear there's nothing to eat in her." She murmured to herself. Before Wendy was about to close the fridge and go to back to bed she heard the sliding glass door open in the living room. Wendy went into the living to see Julie outside on the deck. She opened the sliding glass door and sat by Julie. "What are you doing up so early?" Wendy yawned. Julie didn't reply but just looked up at the night sky. "Julie?"_**

 ** _"Aren't they beautiful?" Julie blurted out quietly. "What, the night?" Wendy questioned. "No the stars. When I was little mom and dad would always take me outside whenever it was dark out, and the most thing that fascinated me about the night was always the stars." she explained. "Why?" Wendy quickly inquired. "I guess they would always remind me of you."_**

 ** _Wendy was shocked at what her sister just said. "How?" She asked. "I don't know they just do." Julie responded. Wendy wrapped her arms around her sister. "Thank you." Wendy whispered as she cuddled in closer to her sister._**

 ** _Julie, of course, started to feel a little uncomfortable with her sister so close. She tried to push her sister off of her but Wendy just got closer. "Wendy..." Julie groaned. "Shh..." Wendy soothing her sister as she was almost near her lips._**

Wendy's eyes fluttered open to the sound of crashing pans upstairs in the kitchen. "What the hell is going up there?" she asked herself. Wendy looked around to see Julie sleeping on the floor with a blanket and pillow. _She looks so peaceful, sleeping like an angel_ Wendy thought to herself. _What the fuck am I thinking she's my sister?!_

After Wendy got out of her thoughts she saw Clear on the steps looking at her in a confused look. "What?" Wendy asked the blonde. "What the fuck..." She blurted.Wendy looked down to see her finger where touching in between her pajama pants. Wendy yelped and threw her blanket over herself, "Eh don't worry I've seen worst." Clear grumbled as she walked up the stairs. "Oh by the way breakfast is upstairs." Wendy got up from the couch and woke up Julie. "Julie come on it's time to get up." Wendy yelled while shoving Julie. "Go away, Wendy!" Julie groaned. Wendy grabbed her pillow and slammed it on Julie's stomach. Julie yelped and jumped out of the covers. "What the heck was that for?!" "You wouldn't get up." Wendy shrugged. "But it's time to get up everyone is waiting for us."

~THE KITCHEN~

"So what are we going to do be doing today? Kimberly questioned Clear. "We're getting Sam from the mental hospital." Clear answered. "And how do we do that?" Alex queried. "I have a plan."

~TIME SKIP~

The car stopped at the Misty Meadow Psychiatric Asylum as the crew **(Lol "The Crew")** looked at the building. "Alright who's staying here and who's helping me get Sam out?" Clear turned around and asked. "Nick and I will stay here" Lori answered. "I'll stay here with Thomas." Alex replied. "I and Julie can come with you," Wendy said. "Yeah, but how do we get in and get a person out of a highly secured asylum?" Kimberly pointed out. "I've got a plan." Clear winked. Kimberly's eyes widen as if she knew what Clear was thinking. "No."

"I'm sorry Kimberly, but it's the only way." Clear murmured. "Clear we could go to jail for that!" Kimberly yelled. **(Everyone in the back was just probably like 'fuck this shit')** "Umm guys..." Lori tried to say. Kimberly and Clear start arguing in the car and the others looked around to see people out of with confused looks. "GUYS!" Julie screamed. Kimberly and Clear suddenly stopped arguing and looked around. "Sorry." Kimberly whispered as she felt her face blush.

~TIME SKIP AGAIN~

The alarms blared as Clear, Kimberly, Julie, and Wendy traveled through the asylum looking for Sam's room. "Alright I and Kimberly will go right you guys go left." Clear shouted. Julie and Wendy nodded and went left.

~Wendy And Julie Part~

Wendy and Julie sprinted toward any of the doors to see if there were any names of Sam. "Face it, Wendy, We are never going to find him!" Julie yelled. "Sam Lawton." Wendy read off a card from a room. Julie jaw dropped when Wendy found him. "I'll go get Clear and Kimberly." Julie said as she ran to go get Kimberly and Clear.

Clear, Kimberly, and Julie were running towards Wendy to see if it was actually the Sam they were looking for. Clear read the card and grabbed something out of her backpack **(where the heck did that come from?)** "Clear what the fu-" Kimberly was cut off when Clear broke down the steel door with a bat. When Clear broke down they saw a man with the black who was sitting down with fear in his eyes. "Ju-just ki-kill me al-already." he stuttered. "Why would we want to kill you?" Wendy said sarcastically. "Wendy!" Kimberly snapped. All of a sudden Clear whacked Sam with her baseball bat as he fell limp to the ground.

~THE CAR~

Lori silently looked out the window as Thomas, Alex, and Nick was talking. "Guys look!" Lori shouted to get the boys attention. All of them stopped what they were doing and looked out the window to see Clear, Kimberly, Wendy, and Julie coming back from the Asylum holding a man's limping body. Lori and Nick stared in horror seeing that Clear had a baseball bat. "I thought we were just getting him to come with us not killing him!" Nick screamed. "Nah, Clear didn't kill him she just simply knocked him out." Alex stated. Nick and Lori both sighed knowing that the woman didn't actually kill Sam.

~SAM'S POV~

I heard the alarms blaring in the asylum when I was sitting in the corner of my padded room. Knowing that someone got in I started to whimper as I felt like I was going to cry. I started to bawl as I thought about how I got in here. About how Molly tore Peter apart just with her hands and teeth, about how death is still stalking me, and about how the one I used to love is in jail for cannibalism and manslaughter. "Why death? Why me and my friends?" he said to himself. After a while of the alarms blaring my door was forced open as I saw four women standing there one with a baseball bat that looked like it opened the door. "Ju-just ki-kill me al-already." I stuttered. "Why would we want to kill you?" one of them said with a sarcastic tone in her voice. I heard the other snap at her but then everything went black.

~NO ONE'S POV~

Sam slowly woke up to see he was in a car that was stopped in the middle of nowhere. He looked around to see he was in some else's car. He looked to his side to see a light red-haired girl who was smiling widely at him. Sam shrieked right as he saw the girl. "Clam down their we don't want to wake the people in China up." Lori laughed. "Who are you people?" Sam asked. "We'll explain later. But do you know what prison your ex-girlfriend is?" Clear asked Sam. "Molly?" Sam started to slowly tremble as he mentioned his old girlfriend's name. " Flamewood Regional Prison I believe."

"Hey, are you okay? you seem a little shaken up." Nick asked the trembling man. "Well, he was just kind of kidnapped by strangers I don't blame him." Wendy blurted. "Would you mind telling us why she's in their all we know is she's just in there for murder and other crimes." Julie quietly asked. "Guys! Stop asking him so many questions he was in an asylum for 5 years." Kimberly spat. Sam sighed and started to talk. "Well, I was taking her out for a date to the restaurant I used to work at. But then... Peter came in and started to go crazy, he lead us to the back. After a while, he knocked me out. When I woke up I just saw Peter laying on the ground with blood everywhere and Peter's neck was open. Mo-Molly was holding Peter's windpipes as there was scars and her half of her jaw wasn't connected to cheekbone, it was just hanging open."

Everyone stared in horror as he told his story. Clear let out a long heavy exhale and whispered. "Looks like we're going to have an insane person on our team."


End file.
